


我爱这个寄生虫

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】pwp小别胜新婚。





	我爱这个寄生虫

 

 **Goodbye,Eddie.**  
漆黑的海水，四周漂浮着爆炸后的残骸，头顶上有火团继续下坠。Eddie并不打算躲开，他现在心里只一次一次重复Venom说的最后一句话。  
他意识到自己失落的心情和Annie分手时不相上下。  
这算什么？他想。

又变成了彻底的loser，像一坨屎。

拖着疲惫的身体回家，又饿又冷。在破公寓里只找到前些天刚为Venom买的巧克力和薯片。凑合吃吧，今天只有这样了。明天再开始补充体力。虽然他实在没有意愿继续活下去，但是在内心深处，他知道如果Venom还在，他一定会吵着好好吃一顿。  
把垃圾食品胡乱塞进胃袋，Eddie感觉身体开始发烧。或许是在海水里泡过的缘故。  
洗过冷水澡，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

 

接下来的三天，Eddie靠着自己那点可怜的积蓄，在舒勒公寓附近的小破餐厅，三餐都奢侈地吃着五分熟牛排。

我猜这或许是Venom除了人的脑袋之外最喜欢的食物，他喜欢吃生的东西，而且我吃着还没那么恶心。  
干，为什么现在充满我大脑的都是Venom。

**你真的很想我，Eddie。**

对。  
…Venom！？是你吗！？你还在我的身体里？

**是的Eddie。**

可是我以为…我以为…  
眼角溢出激动的泪水。一根黑色细丝从衣领钻出来将它拭去。

**我在呢，Eddie。不用怕，我回来了。**

可是…

**我是怎么存活下来的吗？一小片我从天上掉下来，就掉在你附近。你没游走，于是我费力漂到你身边附在你身上。我试着和你说话，但是你和我都太虚弱了。**

我真愚蠢！为什么我没有察觉！

**我们有结合热啊。你还记得吗，我刚和你结合的时候，你为了缓解结合热，丢人地坐在豪华餐厅的龙虾池里。**

细细一想好像确实是这样。

**我饿极了，Eddie快完成我们的晚餐。以及我的确喜欢这个。**

吃完盘子里的食物，Eddie几乎是飞奔回家。  
他太高兴了，Venom还活着。

一屁股坐在公寓的沙发上，他甚至感觉这个平日里坑坑洼洼，吱吱呀呀的破沙发竟然如此舒适。

这么说…Venom，这几天我的想法你都知道了。

**不是全部，因为我太过虚弱，我和你的连接断断续续的。不过我倒是知道，你很想我，而且我的出现让你很高兴。**

听他这么一说，Eddie十分羞于承认。  
如果确实是这样的话，那么自己的心思又算什么？

**我说过我喜欢你。我认为你现在的心和我一样。你瞒不住我，你的脑内的多巴胺一直在上涨。就像之前再次看到Annie时一样。**

该死，这不公平。  
在这方面瞒不住Venom。那么他说的的确是对的。

**这很公平。那么，你喜欢我，是吗，Eddie。**

Venom从肩上化出实体，黑色骇人的面孔，森森白牙。空洞的白色大眼直视面前这个人类，他最喜欢的Eddie。

那个吻，Venom，我想问，是你的想法吗？  
那个让他感到不解的吻，这三天他一直在反复回想。

**没错。而且我可以再来一次，如果你愿意。**

我可能确实喜欢你。  
Eddie想拥抱Venom，但是眼前的黑色脑袋只有一张脸。他在想对方是否明白拥抱的意义。但是不希望他再去取读与Annie的过去，毕竟照他的说法，现在自己是喜欢眼前这个黑色大块头的。

**我明白。**

即刻，上身完整的黑色人形出现在Eddie的面前，Venom坐在他的腿上，一簇黑色黏液从腰部黏连，把两人缠在一起。

Venom伸出粗大的筋肉手臂拥抱Eddie。虽说他平日也有运动，身体结实有线条，但是在Venom面前还是显得过于小巧。

Eddie感到前所未有安心放松。和现下相比，三天前那个他像一具没有灵魂的行尸走肉。他开始在想如果再次失去Venom他会怎么样。他不想再离开这个外星朋友了。

 **我不会再离开了你了，你知道，我还存在于这里就是因为你。**  
**Eddie，我喜欢你。**

听到Venom发自内心的告白，Eddie抬起头，主动吻上他的唇。Venom吃了一惊，随后敛起舌头上的倒刺。牙齿已经划伤了他的脸，于是Venom迅速帮Eddie修复好，将牙齿收到不会伤害他的长度。他不愿意亲爱的Eddie疼痛，不愿意疼痛打断这个来之不易的吻。

Venom先任由Eddie短小软嫩的舌头在自己的嘴里搅动，等他感到愉悦过后将自己巨型舌头伸进他嘴里。

…嗯……  
似乎口腔被填满让Eddie的愉悦提升了一个高度。Eddie脑子里作为straight最后的防线奔溃了。性器开始充血胀大，前端的液体濡湿内裤。

巨舌扫过上颚，随后抵住喉咙。Eddie吮吸巨舌头，将其分泌的黏液悉数吞下肚去。嘴里咕叽咕叽的液体相连的声音使他更加兴奋。

唾液从撑开的嘴角流下，潮红在Eddie脸上显现。Venom将面前神情愉悦下流的人类烙印在脑中。

…嗯嗯…

**Eddie。你很多汁，我想吃掉你。**

闭嘴，少他妈说话。  
Eddie才反应过来自己含着巨物说不出来，于是在心里大骂。

**Less talking，more kissing对吗Eddie。你的性器变得可是十分雄伟了呢，和我亲吻能让你舒服。接下来更加舒服起来吧，我亲爱的。**

黑色的手臂从身体出发，化为触手从内裤的缝隙滑入，缠住肿胀的性器，开始套弄。

…嗯…Ve…  
触手刚碰到性器，Eddie便开始颤动，自从摊上Venom这个麻烦自己就再也没有自慰过，他不想让外星寄生虫目睹自己抚摸性器的场面，于是似乎他对这样的触摸变得生疏，变得敏感。

顶端流出更多浑浊的液体，但是都被Venom吸收干净。  
他妈的把我的精液放到哪里去了？

**你很美味我说过，这些宝贵的液体当然是被我吃掉了。**

套弄加速，Venom甚至生出了吸盘，包裹着头部，抽空头部的空气，然后再用许多细小的分支扫过头部、马眼、冠状沟，按摩每一个褶皱。

…哈啊……  
Eddie毫无防备地颤抖着射精，毕竟没有人能在这样的攻势下坚持很久。  
呼吸紊乱，胸膛剧烈起伏。这应该是自己有生以来最舒服的一次射精高潮。  
Eddie忍住不去想自己的精液被Venom吃掉的事实。

但是对于Venom这还不够，他抽出舌头舔舐颈部、耳朵，然后把衣服撕碎，再延伸到背部。

…啊……Venom…停下…  
妈的…啊…你从哪儿…嗯……学到的！

其实不用Venom回答，他自己知道，这个外星寄生虫从未停止扫描自己的大脑。  
所以他觉得不公平，自己对Venom的过去和现在的思想感受一无所知。

舌头伸到Eddie饱满的臀部，伸向股沟…

等等Venom！你想干什么？

**没错，就是你想的那样。**

不，不行！如果你那样做了，你他妈的就永远和炸薯条和巧克力说再见吧！

**但是你喜欢这样不是吗，你的心跳一直加速，还分泌了许多有趣的激素。**

…好吧，但是不许你再把我的衣服撕碎，我已经没什么钱了。  
Venom总是拿出自己不能拒绝的证据说服自己，他妥协了。

**好的Eddie，我不做你不喜欢的事。**

等他把自己的裤子脱下，Venom融进Eddie体内控制他转身跪下，身体趴在沙发靠背上，然后贴着背化出一个完整的实体。

等等！你不能控制我！

没等他抱怨完，Venom分出无数支细小的触手在身体上游走。脱下衣服，健康的蜜糖色皮肤对Venom来说比他的肝脏都还 **Juicy** 。  
Eddie的胸肌算是发达，所以两粒小小的乳头像樱桃显得十分可爱。黑色的触手轻轻扫过胸部和乳头。

嘶……

感受到从未感受过的快感，Eddie不禁倒吸一口气。

从最喜欢的宿主脑子里分析到，抚摸小小的两粒比抚摸整片胸部舒服，Venom开始打起坏主意。他把触手变薄变轻，抚过整片胸肌，避开挺立变硬又红肿的乳头。

…嗯…Venom…

**你说什么，Eddie。**

…别废他妈的话…哈啊…你知道的……你明明知道…

 **说出来，你想要什么，我的爱人。**  
舌头划过脖颈，电流一般的快感迅速传过全身的神经。

…嗯…好舒服…你明明知道的…哈啊……  
…哈……… ……乳 …乳头…

**如你所愿。**

于是Venom对硬挺的乳首发起攻势，疯狂扫动的同时还分出另两只触手圈住。他在Venom怀里扭动，嘴里的喘息越发粗重，从未感受过的快感让他没办法管理自己的动作。

经过一次射精的性器立刻挺立起来，Eddie想自己居然在玩弄乳头的快感下勃起，真像个荡妇。

**没错，你就是个荡妇，而且比你想象的还要淫荡。**

舌头延着深深地背沟蠕动到腰窝，伸到股沟之间。遂伸出一只黑手包裹圆润的臀瓣，开始揉捏。  
舌尖挑逗着菊口，对他们两来说，这个从未开发过的圣域。

欲望在Venom的疼爱下渐渐强烈，Eddie开始在沙发背上蹭着自己的龟头。一轮高潮过后他的感官变得更加敏感，他可以感受到液体溢出尿道时对神经的刺激。而且Venom该死的还在逗弄自己的菊口！羞耻心让他更加肆无忌惮地想要求更多。

…venom…

这一声轻唤让Venom无法抑制想拥有Eddie所有的想法。

**Eddie，你是我的。你只能是我的。**

…哈……做……你想做…的吧…v…

几乎是在一瞬间，一只黑色的小手指插入菊口，同时另一分支缠住性器根部并且堵住马眼。

…啊！…

毫无防备的插入激起了他最大的快感，他高潮了。但是由于Venom的禁锢了让他的性器又胀大了一圈。

Venom打算不理会怀中这个弱小人类的喊叫，也不打算在意他在脑中无休止的谩骂。他用小手指感受着爱人菊穴中的褶皱，分泌黏液并慢慢加粗，直到怀中人能承受这个痛感后填满整个腔穴，于是开始抽动。

操他妈Venom你在干什么！干！我承受不了…

 **我会修补你。**  
Venom用舌头堵住他的嘴，贴近上颚和小舌，直达喉咙开始抽插。

…唔！…唔…

上口和下口被外星寄生虫侵犯，还堵住了马眼不许自己射精。Eddie觉得这可能是自己这辈子最羞耻的时刻。

**不用觉得羞耻，宝贝，你的姿态只有我一个人能看到。**

…唔呜…呜…

生理泪水从痛到合上的眼睛流下，虽然Venom说过他会修复自己，但是他还是觉得很痛，但是快感随着体内巨物的抽动一波大过一波。很快Eddie眼神变得迷离，失去聚焦点。

Venom感受到寄主无力反抗并且开始享受之后退出堵住嘴的舌头。他更喜欢听Eddie吟叫。

…哈…哈……

他加大抽动的幅度，抹平了肠穴内的褶皱，并且悄悄放入细小的一支一边反方向蠕动着一边凭着自己对宿主身体的了解向前探求更多的敏感点…

啊！…  
Eddie舒服得不受控制，头最大幅度地向后仰。

**看来我们找到了，前列腺。**

…v…venom…继续…哈啊……就是那里…  
v…用力…

Venom再也受不了人类寄主温柔无力的祈求，疯狂用模拟性器撞击着他的前列腺。软肠分泌出肠液接受巨大的模拟性器，肠壁开始缩紧抽动。

…嗯…啊啊……venom…好厉害…好…好舒服…  
…还…要…还要…  
伦理似乎已经被Eddie抛之脑后，他已经忘了正在操弄着他的是一个外星生物，一个在自己体内的寄生虫。  
但是现在他爱他。

…我…爱你…venom…

**我知道，Eddie，我也爱你。**

不用再说太多，他想在亲吻中攀上顶峰，Venom也这样想。于是Venom将舌头温柔地伸进他的口腔中搅动，Eddie也主动回应。上面和下面同时发出色情的咕啾声，黑色身体击打丰满上翘的臀部发出了啪啪声。

滑嫩的肠壁更加锁住外星性器，几乎像是咬住。Venom一边感受着Eddie脑中的快感一边疯了似的在肠穴中用力抽动。黑色手臂紧紧抱住蜜色的躯体。

最终用力一顶，Venom释放了炙热浓稠的液体。

大量液体冲到前列腺，从各方面微暖暧昧地爱抚着这个神奇的腺体，似乎一瞬间Venom的一部分到染透了他每一块骨头。他颤抖着达到了人生中第一次前列腺高潮。这可是任何人都给不了的。  
Venom放开了窟住性器的分支，肿胀不堪的分身射出七八股液体，溅在他的小腹上。

…哈啊…哈啊……  
胸前不停起伏，脸上留下泪痕，乳首挺立挂着一丝丝黏液，薄汗覆盖在全身看起来十分甜美。小腹上爬满自己的精液，Venom的体液从菊口流向大腿根……

黑色躯体融进Eddie，支撑着这副快要散架的躯体，吸收完寄主身上所有的体液，又幻化出完整的分身将人类抱住坐在自己腿上。

**我们很享受，我们喜欢这样。**

Eddie沙哑的喉咙和因为喘气不止的干燥口腔已经说不出话。伸出全身唯一不酸软的手环住Venom的脖子在他嘴角亲了一亲，无力地靠在他的怀里。

我爱你。  
**我爱你。**


End file.
